


You can't save me

by WonderMax



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderMax/pseuds/WonderMax
Summary: Hello, i'm Janet. I'm nothing special really. Just a normal hating-my-job-and-slowing-loseing-my-mind 18 year old female. I wake up at 4:20 and start my day off with a laugh every morning. Might be my only laugh of the day but what who the hell cares really. I mean, I do.





	You can't save me

I'm start climbing up the stairs to my apartment window. Why? Because my door lock is jamed and the land lady doesn't know when the repairman will be able to come and fix my door. So for now I have to basically break into my home every day. Charming, I know. Either way, i'm Janet. I'm nothing special really. Just a normal hating-my-job-and-slowing-loseing-my-mind 18 year old female. I wake up at 4:20 and I start my day off with a laugh every morning. Might be my only laugh of the day but who the hell cares really. I mean, I do. But that's besides the point. I get up and get ready. Race out the door to get to work at the hole in the wall 'indie' restaurant called Pillow Loft... I'm not kidding. It's a basic internet café but the twist is there's pillows, blankets, beanbags, hammicks, and all things soft absolutely everywhere. Seems like a great place to be till you remember that other living beings have been in this café. There's a reason we clean everything 4 times each day... Some people just can't have nice things. Anywas, I have to admit though that the food isn't that bad however the coffee is really the only thing that my boss knows how to do. He thinks he knows his menu so well and that it has to be done one way and one way only. Till the health department pressured him to assign someone to be a manager and he quickly picked me. Since then i've been letting the cooks, you know, do their jobs. Being manager is the best and worst thing that has happened to me at this job. It gives me a reason to cry at night at the same time lets me know that everyone absolutely fears me. After all the whole Lively hoods rest on whether or not I call them into work. Anyways now that i'm home and through my not broken window. I can look at my apartment void of pretty much anything as I own close to nothing. Then close the window behind me and put my stuff down on the sole chair in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my writing skills and I hope to at least update every week. I know this is short but new updates will be longer than this. ;)


End file.
